The present invention relates to a venting fuel valve for a diesel engine fuel supply system which can be opened only by means of a proper key and which cannot be demounted from a diesel engine injector pump on which it is mounted by the use of conventional tools and which will vent the injector pump when it is not in a position to permit fuel to pass therethrough, and the present invention also relates to an improved valve for mounting between a fluid inlet conduit and an external object.
By way of background, the theft of heavy equipment, such as bulldozers, graders, caterpiller tractors and other types of machinery utilizing diesel engines, has become extremely prevalent. Equipment of this type can normally be started by merely turning on the ignition and driving the equipment away.
In my copending application Ser. No. 370,355, filed Apr. 21, 1982, a fuel control valve has been disclosed which utilizes a special key and which can be turned off so as to prevent flow of diesel fuel to the injector pump. However, in certain diesel engine systems there is a fuel return line from the injector pump to the fuel tank. In systems of this type if the injector pump should be actuated, sufficient fuel can be drawn from the fuel tank through the return line so as to permit the diesel engine to operate for sufficiently long periods of time to drive the equipment onto a flat bed so that it can be transported to a remote location. It is with an improvement over the above-described prior fuel valve that the present invention is concerned.